


There Can Only Be One Conclusion

by Lisa_Telramor



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/F, Snippet FIc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Telramor/pseuds/Lisa_Telramor
Summary: Lilo presents her case for why Nani's new girlfriend is totally a mermaid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Lilo & Stitch/The Little Mermaid, Nani/Ariel + Lilo, "I think your girlfriend is a mermaid."
> 
> I don't know, just go with it ok?

 

Lilo and Nani sat with their feet buried in warm sand watching red hair bob through the waves. They’d both decided to take a break from the water, but Nani’s girlfriend was still out there. The first time they’d gone surfing together, she had fallen right off the board, but when she was in the water, she moved like she was born in it. Nani thought it was cute how Ariel would float with the waves and grin as she rode them to shore, even without a board. Lilo had her own thoughts on the subject.

“Nani, I think your girlfriend is a mermaid.”

“Hmm?” Nani glanced away from where Ariel was washing up near the shallows. Nani had the same smile on her face she got back when she was dating David. It probably meant her brain was drowning in gooey romance vibes.

Lilo squished the sand under her feet into a hill. Her toes peeked out the top. “She’s a mermaid,” Lilo repeated. “Gotta be. She swims better than Pudge does. And she talks to fish.”

“She doesn’t talk to fish.”

Lilo stared at Nani.

“…Okay, so there was that one time she tried to rescue the fish from the pet shop, but that doesn’t really count as talking to fish since she was mostly waving her arms at them.”

Lilo kept staring. Sometimes it worked better to let Nani try to guess all the arguments for her.

“And the not eating fish thing is because she’s a vegetarian.”

“Vegetarians don’t eat bacon bits,” Lilo said.

“Yeah, well, maybe she didn’t realize there were bacon bits on the salad, Lilo.” Lilo nudged her with an elbow. Nani elbowed back. “Besides, there’s nothing about her that’s like a mermaid. No tail or scales, no pelt like a selkie—“

“Selkies and mermaids are totally different.”

“—no pelt,” Nani continued, “and she can’t breathe under water.”

At the edge of the beach, Ariel crouched down over a bright red crab, a huge grin on her face. She smiled more around the ocean. Lilo could see her lips moving.

“…Lots of people talk to animals. You talk to animals.”

“I talk to Stitch. Stitch isn’t an animal.”

“No, he’s an alien.” Nani paused. Ariel dived back into the water. The red crab scuttled into the waves after her. “She totally is a mermaid isn’t she.”

“Right?” They watched a bit longer and waved when Ariel waved at them. Lilo freed her feet from their sand prison, shaking off clinging grains of sand. “So does that mean you have to marry her or she turns to sea foam?”

Nani’s face turned pink. “You know what, I think I’m going to go swim some more.”

Lilo called after her, “If you two could have babies would they be mermaids too?” Nani just walked faster.

A few feet away, stitch popped up from the tunnel he was digging for his sand kingdom. “Do you think we could get Nani’s mermaid girlfriend to ask fish to swarm tourists?” Lilo asked.

Stitch considered. “Mm…Naga.”

“Yeah. She’s too nice to do that.” Lilo hoped Ariel wasn’t planning on taking Nani back to live in the sea with her. Because even if she was nice, Lilo wouldn’t be okay with that. It would be kind of cool to have a mermaid for a sister thought.

Stitch held out a hand. “Come see?” he asked.

Lilo took it and followed him up into his sand kingdom. The castle had the perfect view to see Ariel in the water with Nani on her surf board, smiling together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuutousei, you're in luck. It wanted a random extra scene, so here ya go! ^_^ Nothing super special or anything with plot, just Lilo being Lilo and Ariel happily talking with her. Have to wonder how Ariel ended up in the Pacific in this world since I'm pretty sure she's from somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, but hey, Lilo and Stitch universe is the perfect place for people who've been displaced.

 

“What’s it like being a mermaid?” Lilo asked, trailing after Ariel.

“What’s it like being a human?” Ariel shot back. She scrunched her bare toes in wet sand just for the pleasure of the feeling. A ways behind them, Stitch amused himself by gathering up bits of shells as he came across them.

“It’s a lot of trying not to get in trouble,” Lilo said. “And less breathing underwater.”

Ariel giggled. “I don’t know, being human seems to mean a lot of sun and fresh air and feeling sand between your toes.”

“There’s that too.” Lilo hopped over a hole someone had dug. Stitch stuck his head in it. “Can you talk to fish?”

“I can talk to most fish.”

“Cool, like Aquaman. Maybe that’s a mermaid power—summoning fish to take on evil. Do whales count as fish?”

“Whales are whales.” Ariel stopped as Stitch growled, trying to get sand out of his ears. He had an almost complete shell from the hole though. “I hear you’re friends with a fish.”

“Pudge. He controls the weather. I give him a peanut butter sandwich every Thursday.”

“I’m sure that makes Pudge happy.”

Lilo nodded. “It doesn’t storm very often anymore.”

“He must have strong magic.” Ariel accepted the mostly whole shell when Stitch handed it to her.

Lilo looked at the bits Stitch had collected. “Cool, we just need a bit more.”

“This much,” Stitch said holding his claws a couple inches apart. He gave Lilo what he’d found so far and ran off to burrow into a patch of sand a little ways away.

“We’re making a present for Aunt Pleakley. He wanted a ‘human collage’ for his birthday.”

“I see.” They kept walking, closer to the water now, and waves sent water streaming around their toes and making sand and pebbles shift beneath their feet.

“I think Nani’s having trouble with the whole mermaid thing,” Lilo confided. “You’d think aliens would make it easier to believe.”

“Aliens are a bit hard to take in,” Ariel said. She hadn’t realized Stitch was odd at first. That wasn’t that strange though; a lot of people just assumed Stitch was something he wasn’t rather than realizing what he was. People had a habit of doing that with a lot of things. Like mermaids. “Space is so far away. Though I suppose this beach was far away too.”

“Distance is relative.” Ride an alien ship a time or two and it made things like time and space feel a lot different. “But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Lilo tugged on Ariel’s hand. “You should make that shell into a necklace for Nani.”

“You think?” It already had a hole in the middle where the sand had worn it away.

“Yup!” Lilo smiled. “I can help. You’ll make a necklace for Nani and Stitch and I’ll make a collage for Aunt Pleakley and you can tell me about where you come from.”

“Alright, but you have to tell me about how you met Stitch.” Ariel let Lilo tug her away from the water and back toward the drifts of dry sand where Stitch had proudly amassed a growing collection of shelf bits.


End file.
